


Heridas profundas

by Neko_crazy123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Jerome Valeska, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Omegaverse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123
Summary: la lluvia caía sin parar,los autos conducian sin detenerse....un hombre joven que cojeaba con rapidez mientras cargaba a un pequeño bulto que lloraba.-shh...nos encontrará...por favor....no llores...-NO TE IRAS!!!!!Un hombre joven pelirrojo perseguía con furia al pelinegro dispuesto a golpearlo.-DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_Un hombre joven de nariz algo puntiaguda y una pierna torcida se encontraba guardando sus cosas en una maleta mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo de una semana de nacido._ **

—nos iremos de aquí Martín...no permitiré que el te haga daño..—

_**Ya todo empacado,arropó a su bebé y salió del departamento que compartía con su ahora ex-novio debo apresurarme....** _

—A DONDE VAS!!!???—

_**El pelinegro decidió correr aún con el pie lastimado decidido a escapar de ese monstruo** _

— VUELVE AQUI AHORA!!!!—

—JAMAS!!!!!!—

_**Las personas que veían el problema simplemente pasaban de largo,después de todo...esto era un día común en Gotham, nadie se atrevía a ayudar a Oswald.** _

—YA DEJAME!!!!!—

_**El pelinegro reunio algo de fuerza y corrió a máxima velocidad ignorando el dolor en su pierna.** _

_**El pelirrojo reía divertido, solo le daba algo de ventaja a oswald para luego hacerlo pagar cuando lo agarre.** _

—Jajaja no puedes correr más rápido??? Jajajaja ¿CREES QUE ESCAPARAS DE MI? JAJAJAJAJA!!!!—

\--------------------------------------------------+  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Oswald despertaba agitado y sudoroso en su cama.** _

—otra ves ese sueño....—

_**La puerta del su cuarto se abrió revelando una cabellera pelirroja de un niño de 8 años.** _

—Martín...—

_**El niño abrazo con cariño a su papá.** _

—perdón por asustarte...—

—Oswald cariño!!!!!—

_**Una mujer de mediana edad,algo robusta se acercaba con cuidado a su hijo.** _

—mamá....tuve ese sueño...—

—cariño...ese hombre malo ya no puede hacerte daño...está encerrado...—

—lo sé...lo sé...—


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald se encontraba tomando una ducha caliente mientras reflexionaba sobre su pesadilla.

—El ya no me puede lastimar,está encerrado,ya no....—cobblepot no podía evitar tener pesadillas sobre su ex.

A pesar de que ya habian pasado años,oswald aún sigue asustado de que algún día, jerome vuelva por el.

—¿Alguna ves podré dejar de tener miedo?—

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un joven forense de 24 años se encontraba revisando un cadaver victima de suicidó, causa de muerte, beber acido muriático.

—No es fascinante Ed??? La forma de su muerte...es simplemente hermosa...pobre omega—

Ed miraba a su otro yo merodear por el cuerpo,acariciando la piel de forma lenta.

—No lo toques!!!—

—yo soy tu, no lo olvides...se que quieres tocar está hermosa piel de Omega...todos sabemos que ningún Omega vivo te aceptaría...eres un alfa roto...un idiota—

—CALLATE!!!! TU SOLO ERES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN!!!!!, NO ERES REAL!!!!—

—Claro que lo soy Ed....claro que lo soy...¿Por qué no te suicidas? Este tipo tuvo almenos las agallas para quitarse la vida....¿Pero que ahí de ti? Eres un ser asqueroso que nadie aceptará... admítelo Ed...estás solo...—

Edward se golpeo la mejilla para no seguir escuchando a su otro yo.

—No...no....no...—Agarraba su cabeza con fuerza para tratar de olvidarlo.

—Incluso un inservible beta vale más que tú....ni siquiera que un cero en la izquierda—

El otro ed desapareció,nygma se sentó para calmarse.

—Puede que sea cierto....puede que sea cierto....pero.... almenos lo intento....lo intento....—

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Oswald trabajaba en un restaurante por tiempo completo,aveces cansaba pero le pagaban lo suficiente para el y su hijo.

—OSWALD!!!!! ve a traer los pedidos!!!—

—S-Si señoría fish!!—

Su jefa era fish money, ella sabía por lo que pasó con jerome.... Oswald realmente está agradecido con ella por ayudarle en mucho.

—otra migraña otra moneda—

Oswald tomo una pequeña libreta y fue a las mesas.

—Bienvenidos a fish money!!! ¿Que desea?—

La mañana paso volando,oswald lucía cansado pero debía continuar.

—Solo una hora más y podré ir a almorzar...y evitar acosos—

O si, oswald a ser un Omega, recibía acosos constantes de betas y alfas, pidiéndole una cita,una noche o algo así, a lo cual cobblepot los rechazaba....aún tenía un trauma por conseguir pareja.

Cierto hombre entro al restaurante y suspiraba cansado.

—Un pequeño almuerzo y volver al sotano—

Nygma se sentó y espero al mesero.

—Llenando tu vacío???—el otro ed reía de forma burlona.

—Dejame almorzar tranquilo— edward susurraba,ya tenía suficiente con que sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraran extraño, no quería que también las personas del restaurante lo vieran de esa forma.

—hola!!! Bienvenido a fish money!!! Que desea?—

Ed vio al pequeño hombre sonreírle....ese olor....le resultaba delicioso...era un dulce aroma a vainilla y fresas con crema...una combinación irresistible.

—Te quiero comer a ti....—

—......¿Que?—

Las mejillas de nygma se pusieron rojas de vergüenza...genial primera ves que interactúa y la arruina.

—jajajaja pero que estupido!!!—su otro yo reía a carcajadas.

—D-Digo...y-yo...eh...este...eh....—

Oswald trata de no reír...no sería la primera ves que alguien trataba de coquetearle...pero viendo la vergüenza del tipo no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura...el olor que desprendia era un olor algo fuerte que consistía a café y almendras...una combinación interesante.

—jaja me quiere comer a mi señor??? Le advierto que tengo mal sabor—

Algunos comensales veían la situación divertida.

—P-perdon...no era mi intención...p-puede traerme un sándwich con papas y un te de limón??—

—Claro!!!—

Oswald anoto el pedido y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Quiero morirme...—ed aún estaba avergonzado.


End file.
